


天使报喜

by Lotuseaterb



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: - - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotuseaterb/pseuds/Lotuseaterb





	天使报喜

※约发生在威尼斯总督府时间之后，没有仔细考虑过细节，其本质是无脑脆皮鸭（且字少肉柴无剧情），请谨慎阅读QwQ。

 

[ACⅡ][LE]Annuntiatio Domini 天使报喜  
　　天使进去，对她说：“蒙大恩的女子，我问你安！主和你同在了！”  
　　玛丽亚因这话就很惊慌，又反复思想这样问安是什么意思。  
　　天使对她说：“玛丽亚，不要怕！你在神面前已经蒙恩了。”  
　　“我听母亲讲过这个。”艾吉奥兴致缺缺地打断了莱昂纳多的话，还打了个呵欠，一层泛光的泪膜均匀地覆盖在眼球表面，又在眨眼的时候打湿了那圈浓密成簇的软棕睫毛。他们刚刚做过一轮，此时的艾吉奥赤身裸体地枕着莱昂纳多的臂弯，发辫松散，绑发缎带垂在胸锁之间，后脑勺搁置在随意散落的成堆手稿上。在昏暗跃动的灯光和烛芯燃烧散发出的薰然香气之间，因着刚刚过于激烈的性事而感到些许倦怠。  
　　“加百列告知玛丽亚受孕，老掉牙的福音故事——你把我从睡梦中唤醒，就是为了讲这个吗？”艾吉奥抱怨道，睡意还未散尽，说话带着含混不清的鼻音。与其说是不满，倒不如用无奈来形容他此时的心情更为贴切。  
　　与艾吉奥相比，莱昂纳多则显得兴奋异常。变幻不定的灰蓝色虹膜上映着暖融融的光点，就像他眼珠本身在闪闪发光。他收拢手臂，将年轻刺客的脑袋朝着自己揽近了一些。或许是过剩的精力都在方才消耗干净的缘故，平素张扬跳脱的男孩在此刻变得乖顺无比，他任由莱昂纳多将自己拉近，并调整了一个令自己更为舒适的睡姿，像个毛茸茸的小动物一样靠在莱昂纳多的胸口。  
　　“天使报喜是我即将画的主题，但是艾吉奥，”莱昂纳多将胳膊抽出来，一边说一边起身，穿上裤子和衬衣。衬衣领口的抽绳没有系，松松垮垮地套着，“就在刚刚，我找到了新的灵感。”  
　　艾吉奥用一侧的手肘撑起身子看着开始忙碌的莱昂纳多，从莱昂纳多的角度看去，刺客眼角下垂得更甚，要是艾吉奥有一对狗狗耳朵，恐怕都要委屈兮兮地耷拉下来（莱昂纳多被自己的这个想法逗乐了）：“所以我是不是又要保持同样的姿势一动不动几个小时，就像摆在这里的这些标本——而我作为模特甚至还要在被操干之后剥夺睡眠？”  
　　莱昂纳多已经走出里间，好脾气地对艾吉奥的抱怨不置可否，声音远远地传了进来：“你可是答应过我的，艾吉奥——”  
　　艾吉奥起身，随意将一条毯子围在身上，光脚踩在冰凉的地面，侧身挤过杂乱摆放的屋内陈设：各式各样的模型，画具，鸟兽骨架，装在玻璃器皿中贴着标签的颜料，以及……泡在不知名液体中的、或完整或残缺的组织肉块。其中大部分艾吉奥根本叫不出名字，有些则显而易见地属于某些动物的眼球，它们泛着冰冷的苍白漠然注视着站在烛光中的两个人。  
　　作为一个实验派的忠实拥护者，莱昂纳多曾为了画出一只似龙的怪兽，用蜥蜴和其他各种虫兽的肢体拼凑出一个标本模型，他保留着它直到其散发的恶臭令人不堪忍受。当艾吉奥走到莱昂纳多身边的时候，对方的怀中正抱着一堆杂物，因着自己即将创造出的物事而兴奋不已。  
　　他创造了一个天使。艾吉奥对他的要求一一照做，于是莱昂纳多满意地看到自己脑海中浮现的画面成为现实，又通过幻想的加工润色变得更加具体生动：“加百列”有着美丽的面庞，皮肤白皙好似雪花石膏的雕像，祂从天空翩然降临后以单膝落地，带动的气流使衣袂向后飘飞。祂棕色的长发披散肩头，左手持着一枝百合，右手则伸向半空做出祝福的手势，如鸟的羽翼微微收拢，头顶的光轮闪烁着银白的微光。  
　　艾吉奥单膝跪地，头颅稍稍向后仰起，露出修长而又柔软的颈项线条和突出的喉结。他将毛毯盖在身前遮住赤裸的下身，那株百合花被他拢在臂弯之间，双睫垂落，在眼睑下方投下暗淡的阴影，仿佛真正的天使那般带着悲悯而又圣洁的表情，脸庞微微发光。  
　　莱昂纳多点了一盏更亮的烛台，绕着艾吉奥寻找最适合的光线角度，在光影交迭中，艾吉奥的肌理骨骼的线条也随之变换不定，充满动感，仿佛下一秒就要振翼而飞。烛台发出的光芒反抗着外界广袤的黑暗，而那些鸟兽的骨骼、标本中浸泡的眼珠，它们注视着下方的天使，就像不怀好意的魔鬼与野兽，蛰伏在阴影里。  
　　当他绕到艾吉奥身后时，很快就发现了艾吉奥在动作上的小心思：尽管他故作圣洁表情，却在身后塌下腰来撅起屁股，单膝跪地时的双腿又分得太开了，以至于在那饱满的臀丘之间，黏附着干涸精液的肛门依稀可见，站在身后时还能看到垂下的阴囊，一个充满挑逗意味的动作，而艾吉奥本人一定在为此洋洋自得。  
　　莱昂纳多不动声色地坐下来，用他的银尖笔在纸上记录艾吉奥的身姿，将他那神圣的表情与放荡的姿势一同画了下来。艾吉奥保持着单膝跪地，右臂半举的姿势已经很久了，他怀疑莱昂纳多是不是有意如此：每当他想要稍微变换姿势的时候，莱昂纳多就会叫他的名字，提醒他不要乱动。  
　　又过了一会儿，艾吉奥开始扭动身体。残余在体内的精液受着重力的牵引而向外流淌，那种微妙的痒意使他浑身难受，况且他的大腿和前臂肌肉酸痛而又僵硬，腰部保持着非自然弯曲的姿势更是让他苦不堪言。  
　　笔尖与稿纸摩擦发出的沙沙声一刻不停，这微弱的响动令艾吉奥心烦意乱，他用余光偷瞄认真作画中的莱昂纳多，火光照亮了后者的脸，卷曲的金发被照得光辉灿烂。莱昂纳多认真时会像现在这样对艾吉奥不理不睬，偶尔显露出的、近乎躁狂的激情有时会令艾吉奥感到害怕……  
　　就在艾吉奥的神思开始飘忽之际，莱昂纳多已经来到了他的面前，他俯身扶着他的肩头，说话的语气中透着兴奋：“完成了，艾吉奥！”然后将画板递到艾吉奥面前。  
　　他茫然地接过莱昂纳多的画作。手持百合的福音天使加百列正在以他方才的姿势跪在稿纸上，光线从他的身后照来，阴影爬上了他的身前，面庞却在散发微光。  
　　但是，很明显他的这位以喜好分心闻名的挚友并非全然地投入其中。几张还算正常的速写过后，“加百列”的姿势开始有了些许变化，祂头颅后仰的角度变得更深，嘴巴像是在含着什么东西一般大大地张开，眉头紧蹙，双颊漫上红晕。莱昂纳多以排线的形式表现“加百列”脸上的红晕，圣洁的、禁欲而又隐忍的表情与充满情色的性暗示共同呈现在那张完美无瑕的脸上。  
　　接下来的一张，“加百列”的神情多了些许茫然，祂恍惚失神地望向画面外的观者，眼底的颜色浅淡，笔触极轻，像是有雾气或是泪光氤氲其间。质感粘稠的、用铅粉涂成白色的物事沿着这位无暇的天使长嘴角淌落，淫秽的液体滴在祂的下颌及胸前，玷污了祂以轻清之火塑造而成的躯体。  
　　而后，这位圣洁的大天使张开双腿，身体线条巧妙地介于娇柔与刚硬之间，下身裸露无毛，腹股沟处的线条继续向下延伸，却并没有长出男人的阴茎、阴囊或是女人的阴唇——象征贞洁的百合花盛开在祂的双腿之间，其花蕊与花柱像是受伤一般流着血液……  
　　而所有的加百列，所有的大天使或圣洁或放荡，都有一张艾吉奥的脸。  
　　“你想看我被这样对待是吗，我爱（amore mio）？”艾吉奥将这些放到一边，环抱着莱昂纳多的脖子，起身时围在身前的毯子抖落在地，“你想让我扮成天使含着你的阴茎，任由你‘玷污’，并张开双腿向你发出邀请吗？”  
　　莱昂纳多相当坦诚地予以肯定的回答，这点不出意料。艾吉奥跪在他的双腿之间，背上还背着那副以伊卡洛斯和代达罗斯的方式制作出来的羽翼模型。这让莱昂纳多想起艾吉奥驾驶着他的飞行器在威尼斯总督府上空滑行时的情景，艾吉奥在半空中伸展双翼如同天使，收割在他阴影笼罩下的灵魂。  
　　而现在，收割亡魂的天使正一门心思地对付莱昂纳多的裤子，解开裤子之后，将莱昂纳多的阴茎掏出来，小心翼翼地握在手中张口含住。他舔弄吸吮着莱昂纳多的阴茎，直到它半勃，然后将其整个含在嘴里，惹得在其上方的大师倒吸一口气。  
　　那是……极致的温柔与小心，艾吉奥干这事儿与第一次相比早已轻车熟路。莱昂纳多勃起的阴茎尺寸惊人，远非他本人看起来那般温柔无害，这根阴茎深深地捅进艾吉奥的口中，正如捅进艾吉奥的内里，深达喉舌根部时引起强烈的挤压，酥麻的快感在小腹处积聚如同火烧——艾吉奥颈上的青筋因着极力忍耐刺激性的反胃而凸起，正如画中的“加百列”那般双眼含泪，溢出的精液则像是白色的奶油粘稠地涂满整个茎身。  
　　大师抬起“天使”的脸，积聚在“天使”眼眶中的泪水随之滚落，挂在脸颊。那张脸俊美得仿佛不是凡类，恍惚间莱昂纳多又以为自己跌入了怎样奇幻的梦境，但是快感又确切地提醒他正身处现实。  
　　莱昂纳多童年时曾为了满足好奇只身走入漆黑的岩洞，在那里他看见了鲸的骨骼，从那时起黑暗的幻想时有造访，而现在，那些蛰伏在他幻想之阴影中的恶魔野兽对着如此美丽的造物虎视眈眈，可它们只能藏身于暗地，此时此地，唯有他“玷污天使”的妄想成为了实际：他将阴茎从“天使”的喉舌之间拔出来，又将混合着唾液与精液的秽物涂上他的脸。  
　　艾吉奥的嘴唇因方才的吞吐磨擦而略微红肿充血，格外丰润嫣红，伸出舌头将莱昂纳多的精液舔干净，粉红的舌尖蹭着莱昂纳多的阴茎茎身，又像是意犹未尽般在唇角的疤痕处停留了一会，推着莱昂纳多倒在身后巨大的工作台上，桌面上凌乱地散落着手稿，摆着标本器皿和画具。莱昂纳多的头发柔滑如同阳光下金光闪烁的流水，就铺在这些手稿上面。艾吉奥跨坐在莱昂纳多的腰上，将手指插进肛门自行扩张。  
　　上一次的性事中残留下的精液顺着他手指的捅入而淌了出来，他的肛门柔软湿润，充分扩张后，含住莱昂纳多的阴茎一点点坐下去，巨大的羽翼在艾吉奥身后微微颤抖，随之飘落洁白的羽毛，仿佛他变成了真正的天使，那对羽翼是他从肩胛伸展出的活物。  
　　而莱昂纳多的阴茎则像是标本针，刺入“天使”的身体。不属于人世的圣洁之灵，轻清之火，被莱昂纳多的阴茎钉入俗世的盒中，再也无法回归自由天国中去。  
Ps：茄的《天使报喜》完成于与e相识以前（1475年左右），所以这里只是玩梗。


End file.
